Top of the World
by ruji
Summary: Life doesn't end when your career ends. In fact, a new life begins. BL. TezukaFuji.


Written for 2008 Christmas fic exchange at christmas_cacti on LJ. I have no idea why I haven't posted this till now :S Anyways, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely Tezuka and Fuji, sadly.

* * *

**Top of the World**

It didn't sink in that Tezuka had acquired nationwide fame until he was recognized on the streets while they were queuing for crepes at a dessert shop along the streets of Shinjuku. After all, it had only been a month after Tezuka had made his debut as a professional athlete. He didn't win anything though he had managed to make it to the top eight at the tournament. The results had been announced in the local newspapers, but it only took up a small insignificant corner in the sports section. Fuji didn't think that anyone would have noticed it. Tezuka getting recognized on the streets was way beyond his expectations.

At that moment it seemed like it was beyond Tezuka's expectations as well, as he couldn't offer a better response than stare and nod at the young couple who had recognized him. He had only wanted to play tennis. Being a celebrity wasn't part of his plan. Sensing the fix Tezuka was in, Fuji's first instinct was to grab Tezuka's hand and run. They only stopped when they were at the end of the street, and it was because Tezuka had forcefully made Fuji stop, almost causing the shorter youth to drop the two crepes in his other hand. He stared at Fuji with a questioning gaze, and Fuji stared back, breaking into chuckles a moment later, shrugging his shoulders lightly. He had no idea why he broke out into a run either.

A week later, Tezuka's name appeared on the tabloids. Speculations about his sexual preference arose. That night, they met up at their usual meeting place with the intention to discuss the matter, but instead they just sat in silence with their fingers intertwined, until the sun rose and it was time for Tezuka to go for morning practice.

_"Tezuka-san is currently unattached, and wishes to focus his time fully on his tennis career. Sayings that Tezuka-san is homosexual are plain rumors."_

It was declared as such at the press conference called up by Tezuka's manager. It was for the benefit of his career, or so he was told. He had wanted to protest back then, but Fuji stopped him. "We'll be fine as long as we stay out of the limelight, ne?" _Don't let this jeopardize your career._

For three years they laid low, spending most of their time together within the safe walls of either of their homes. Tezuka's career soared and Fuji graduated with a degree in Mass Communications. It was a surprise to the Fuji household that Syusuke made that choice, but they were nothing less than glad when he had graduated with honors.

Tezuka had won several major tournaments by then, and he wasn't just a national icon. He had international recognition. Two days after he won his first grand slam, he fired his manager, much to the surprise of the media. At the press conference, a sandy haired young man stood on to the podium. He was svelte and he looked frail, but he silenced the crowd with the simplest of a smile. He greeted the crowd as Tezuka Kunimitsu's new manager, and threw back all questions about their acquaintance with ease.

They could barely have dinner at a restaurant without getting noticed, but they no longer cared. Fuji was Tezuka's manager as far as the media was concerned, and it was nothing out of the ordinary that they spent unreasonable amounts of time together. Whenever Tezuka's schedule allowed them to, they took time off to go hiking. It was only in the security of the dense forests that they could shed off their commercial facades and truly be themselves, indulging in nothing but each other and the serenity of being surrounded by nature.

"Do you regret taking this path?" Tezuka asked as he Fuji fixed his tie. It was exactly a year after Fuji had taken up the task of being Tezuka's manager.

"Why the sudden question?" Fuji asked, lifting his gaze slightly off Tezuka's chest to glance up at him.

"You could have been doing something you were more interested and talented in."

"True… But now I'm getting paid a rather substantial salary to spend time with you everyday. I think it's not bad at all."

Tezuka nodded, accepting that as a valid answer. He still thought Fuji was better off doing something he was truly interested in, but he didn't have any complains about having Fuji by his side almost all the time.

"Ready? We'll be late for the press conference if we don't leave now."

"One more question. Why do I have to wear a suit? I'm an athlete, not a politician."

"Saa… I like seeing you in one." Fuji answered with a smooth chuckle.

The next four years went by in a flash. In fact, they had barely realized that it had been four years, until Fuji's birthday rolled by.

Their co-operation as athlete and manager was almost flawless, even the other professionals were in awe. They worked like a well-oiled machine; Fuji understood Tezuka's needs, and Tezuka could put his complete trust in Fuji to manage his schedule. Most of the time, Tezuka was able to place full focus and concentration on his games as Fuji would take care of everything else for him. But in spite of that, there were bad seasons as there were good seasons. Tezuka's old injuries were gradually coming back to haunt him and it had gotten increasingly difficult to recover after each match.

"Yes, Fuji Syusuke is someone special to me, in more ways than a manager could be. I consider him to be my life partner." Tezuka admitted in an interview that was broadcast live on national television. The cameras swiveled around and zoomed in on Fuji who was watching the recording from the sidelines. His eyes were wide open, staring intensely at Tezuka who was still on set. He had never expected Tezuka to say something like that. He didn't know if he was happy or upset, but that was probably the first time the world witnessed the infamous manager of Tezuka Kunimitsu being stumped.

They both knew that the society wasn't exactly accepting towards homosexual relationships, and that a declaration as such could potentially put Tezuka's endorsements and social status at risk. Fuji was silent for the whole evening after that interview.

For the first time in five years he couldn't strike a clean line between being Tezuka Kunimitsu's manager, and being Tezuka Kunimitsu's lover. He was torn between being upset that Tezuka had potentially jeopardized his career, and being touched that Tezuka would actually publically admit to their relationship. Tezuka brought Fuji a cup of tea, and sat down next to him, pressing a kiss into his hair. Fuji looked up at Tezuka and stared at him for a long while.

"You know what I'm going to say about that matter…"

"I know, but we both know my career as an athlete is not going to last much longer."

"Other opportunities could have come from it."

"It's your turn to shine, Syusuke." Tezuka muttered, pressing a kiss to Fuji's forehead.

Fuji stared at Tezuka, not quite understanding what Tezuka meant by that. Tezuka rose from his seat and went into the study room, coming back out with an envelope in hand. It had been addressed to Fuji Syusuke, but Fuji was certain he had never seen it before. And it had already been opened, obviously not by him. Taking the envelope, Fuji took out the letter and carefully read the words which had been typed in English. He looked up at Tezuka again when he was done reading it, still quite puzzled.

"It's congratulating me for winning the second prize at some international photography competition, but I didn't send anything."

"I did. I sent one of your photographs on your behalf."

Fuji read the letter again, not quite believing that his photograph had won the second prize at an international competition. So this was what Tezuka meant by saying it was his turn to shine. All along Tezuka still wished that Fuji could do what he was truly made to do.

"One more season. After my next season, we'll switch places."

"You want to be my manager?" Fuji asked, slightly amused by the thought of it.

"Unless I'm not good enough for you."

"I'm just worrying that I might not be earning enough to hire you."

"My savings should be enough to keep us alive for a couple of years."

Fuji laughed, climbing into Tezuka's lap and leaning in to kiss at Tezuka's lips.

"Which photograph did you send?"

"My favourite one."

-end-

* * *

Thanks for reading! Comments and reviews much loved :)

And some pimping for my SYI series! Chapter 11 was out a while ago, at my livejournal. Smex abound, so it won't be posted here! Check it out if you're interested ^^


End file.
